Drums
by Momiji-sama
Summary: "Car Steve Rogers n'avait pas juste perdu un ami. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Pour la deuxième fois." Petit OS, angst, MCU.


Bonjouuuur

Voilà voilà je participe à un concours organisé par une amie (Plume-now), le but : tuer un personnage de fiction. Et elle veut que je le poste. Donc me voici !

C'est court et je l'ai écrit entre 23h et 1h du mat' ok donc on est gentil avec moi :'(

* * *

Natasha ne quittait pas Steve des yeux. Il y a quelques temps, quelques _mois_ , elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sa douleur. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait des… « amis », elle pouvait se faire une idée. A peine. Frôler du doigt ce que le soldat ressentait à présent. Un peu.

Car Steve Rogers n'avait pas juste perdu un ami.

Il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Pour la deuxième fois.

Le capitaine restait droit et digne face au cercueil déposé dans le trou. Le prêtre parlait et priait, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Surtout pas Steve.

Certains Avengers étaient là. Nouveaux comme anciens. Certains savaient à peine qui était l'homme dans le cercueil, d'autres ne le voyaient que comme un criminel meurtrier. A ceux-la Natasha avait bien envie d'arracher quelques orteils.

Elle était bien placé pour savoir que le passé ne voulait pas tout dire, et que quand ils s'y mettaient, les Russes pouvaient être atrocement doués en lavage de cerveau et création de machine à tuer.

D'instinct, elle se rapprocha de Steve, comme pour le protéger des regards noirs qui traînaient. Mais les yeux de Clint fixés sur elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle faisait aussi ça pour se protéger elle-même.

Steve était bien l'un des premiers à l'avoir considéré comme une amie, et non comme une collègue ou comme potentielle traître et ennemie. Pour cela elle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante.

Il ne lui avait jamais raconté la première mort de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne. Pas besoin, puisque tout était au musée. Mais elle se souvenait de son grand retour. Normal, elle était là. Il était amnésique, transformé en machine à tuer et essayait justement de tuer Steve. Ils avaient prévu de l'arrêter définitivement là, de le faire disparaître à jamais. Steve en avait décidé autrement.

Et puis la machine avait disparue, après avoir sauvé la vie du soldat Rogers.

Personne n'y croyait, tout le monde se fichait de l'avenir de l'ancien camarade de Captain America. Ils voulaient tous le voir arrêté et au mieux en prison, au pire rejoindre ses ancienne victimes.

Mais Natasha – et Sam – avaient fait confiance à Steve. Ils lui avaient accordé une seconde chance.

Et ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Et il était mort.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Natasha quand elle se remémora le regard de Steve en voyant son ami mourir sous ses yeux. Il avait crié. Son « Non ! » résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il s'était précipité. Mais c'était trop tard. On ne survit pas d'une balle dans le crâne, même transformé en super soldat et lobotomisé par des scientifiques fous.

Steve n'avait pas pleuré. Pas exactement. Certes il avait hurlé, et son visage avait été déformé par la douleur au point de former un nœud dans l'estomac de Natasha. Mais l'espionne n'avait vu aucune larmes. Captain America avait prit son ami encore chaud dans ses bras, et était sorti du bâtiment. L'ancienne machine de guerre tenait toujours l'arme qui l'avait tué dans sa main. Malgré son statut de criminel en cavale, on lui avait organisé un enterrement.

Et Steve ne pleurait toujours pas. Il restait droit, le visage impassible, le regard fixé loin devant lui.

– Il voulait te protéger. Il ne voulait pas te blesser à nouveau comme sur cet héliporteur.

– Je sais.

Elle n'avait rien réussi à dire d'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Bucky s'était suicidé de peur de reperdre le contrôle de son esprit. Avait-il totalement recouvré la mémoire juste avant ? Était-il juste perdu au point d'en avoir assez de se battre ? S'en voulait-il tellement pour ses meurtres qu'il ne supporter plus de vivre lui-même ? On ne le saura jamais.

Steve commençait à trembler, et Natasha le remarqua. Elle lui souffla :

– Tu as le droit de pleurer. Il n'y a pas de caméra et je tuerai la première personne à le faire remarquer.

– Non.

– Steve, je sais qu-

– Si je commence à pleurer maintenant, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter un jour.

* * *

10 points et un câlin pour celui qui capte la référence de la dernière phrase. Sorry not sorry.

Et si vous avez envie de me tuer ALLEZ VOUS EN PRENDRE A ELLE :'(

Oh, et pour le titre qui semble étrange, en fait en écrivant ça j'écoutais l'OST Kizuna de Fairy Tail. Les roulements de tambours me faisaient penser à l'enterrement d'un grand soldat, je pensais d'abord tuer Steve, mais en fait je l'avais déjà tué au concours précédent, donc bah... Bucky. Uhuh.

* * *

QUELQUES MOTS POUR LES LECTEURS DE **MY EMPIRE OF DIRT**.

Désolée pour cette semaine, j'ai été débordé, et je pars en vacances sans internet pour toute la première partie du mois d'août, donc je ne pourrai pas poster non plus...

Vraiment vraiment désolée. On se retrouve fin août, promis.

luv


End file.
